Choker
|image=Choker LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Choker SC2-LotV Rend1.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction=Special Infested |campname=Left 2 Die Co-op Missions |baseunit=Infestor |role=Anti-Infantry/Anti-Structure Specialist |useguns=Spit |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.5 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=600 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Spit |gun1strength=15 (25 against structures) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.52 |gun1range=8 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The choker is a variant strain of the infestor. During the Second Great War, a number of them were spawned on Meinhoff.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Left 2 Die (in English). 2011-04-06. During the End War, they appeared on a fringe Terran Dominion colony, and allied commanders were called in to destroy them. Game Unit Left 2 Die The choker appears in the map "Left 2 Die" as a zerg NPC unit. It is more offensive-based than the infestor, capable of engaging enemies directly. It has a tentacle attack that shoots up to 2 tentacles that drag targets towards it, doing damage over time. The choker counters bunkers and planetary fortresses since chokers both out range and deal additional damage versus structures. The only semi-effective counters versus chokers are barracks units stimmed with medics to focus fire them or well-placed siege tanks. Abilities The choker's tentacle ability makes it highly dangerous against lone units. The units are first hooked by a tentacle similar to the Neural Parasite which drags them toward the choker whilst incapacitating and damaging them. The unit is only released if the choker or its prey are killed. Counters While the choker's tentacle attack makes it dangerous toward lone units, and its attack out-ranges both bunkers and planetary fortresses, a simple counter is to place a marine or SCV behind a bunker with a medic or two. The choker will move to grab the unit with its tentacle, opening it up to fire from the bunker. Co-op Missions Chokers appear as special infested on the "Dead of Night" mission in Co-op Missions. They are disruptive, long range attackers that can stun and drag victims from defensive positions.2017-03-01. Preview: Dead of Night. Youtube. Accessed 2017-03-01. It is important to note that the choker's tentacle attack stuns (and eventually kills) heroic and massive units as well. Thus, hero units that are capable of fighting the infested alone, like Nova and Kerrigan, are easy targets for the choker if caught with no immediate support. Chokers were changed so that can only stun one heroic unit at a time.2018-26-08, StarCraft 2: THE FUTURE OF CO-OP! (Developer Interview). YouTube, accessed on 2018-26-08 Trivia As Left 2 Die is based on Left 4 Dead, so too is the choker likely based on the smoker. Images File:ChokerNovaKerrigan SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|A choker stunning Nova and Kerrigan File:Choker SC2-LotV Game1.gif|A choker fighting Raynor's forces during the End War References Category:Zerg breeds